The ability of a communications (ex.—sensing) node to quickly survey the spectral environment directionally has many applications. However, this ability also has significant Size, Weight, Power and Cost (SWaP-C) disadvantages. Currently implemented directional antenna systems are cumbersome (ex.—bulky), expensive, may require a great deal of maintenance, and may have very complex switching networks.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an antenna system which obviates the problems associated with currently available implementations.